


Development

by antikytheranComplicator



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, In-joke laden but probably still funny, One-Sided Attraction, Parody, Think of it what you may, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheranComplicator/pseuds/antikytheranComplicator
Summary: Ruka has a question for Okabe.





	Development

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transparentTemptation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentTemptation/gifts).



"H-hey, um, O-Okarin, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you, about…"

Okabe stood up from the Future Gadget Laboratory's computer, and turned around.

"Well, what could it possibly be this time, Rukako? I know for a fact I've told you repeatedly to bring any and all cosplay-related thoughts and questions to the other Lab members. And I do happen to be currently engaged in informational research critical to the neverending march of science! Not to mention, my name is Hououin Kyouma-- such insolence!"

If any lab member other than Ruka had been in the room at the moment, they would have quickly pointed out that the only browser tabs open on the computer read "Akihabara Labcoat Emporium" and " _Bewitching Women at Daily High School_ Modding Tutorials".

"It's not that this time, I promise! It's just, well, um, Mayuri, she really wanted me to ask you this, for some reason. I mean--"

"Spit it out, already! If I, the indefatigable Hououin Kyouma, had any use for listening to any stammering about, it would only be for the purposes of SCIENCE! Which this question, as surprisingly unrelated to your many affairs in the realm of nerd-dom as it may be, is likely decidedly not! Or are you going to surprise me?"

"N-no, it's not science-related either, I just need to ask you this or Mayuri's going to get mad at me--"

"Mayuri? Mad? Next you're going to say that Kurisu offered to strip for Daru. Though I have long theorized that altering one's personality is one of the many dastardly techniques the Organization employs…"

"Look, it's just-- okay, I'll just ask it! Oka--Hououin… Am I…" Ruka blushed noticeably more than in normal conversation with Okabe, even by her standards. "Am I _developed_?"

A pause in the conversation quickly ensued. Though Okabe was simply ruminating on her question, to Ruka, it was as if Okabe had staggered back into the wall, unable to even keep his balance up due to the sheer enormity of the question.

"I-If it's too weird a question, you don't have to answer, I'm so sorry…"

"No! Rukako, it's a somewhat intriguing question. I am trying to construct an answer that most aptly describes your current degree of development."

"You think it's… _intriguing_?"

"But of course it is! I'm sure every lab member has meditated in depth on whether their character has been adequately developed. You are fortunate that I, Hououin Kyouma, have decided to use my superior powers of observation to determine your development status!"

" _Character_!?"

"Let's see… Well, I can't say anyone from my vantage point would have the easiest time accurately pinpointing how developed you are, considering I don't know you particularly well. That means I won't likely be able to pin down particularly many of your intricacies as a person."

"Okarin…"

"However, I am perfectly able to determine some of your most obvious features. Your shyness. Your devotion to Japanese traditions. Your ceaseless arguments with Mayuri over whether you should increase your involvement with the dark realms of cosplay. Your 'More feminine than any--' well, you've already heard enough of that one. Your obvious feelings for a certain someone, the identity of which I cannot ascertain--"

"Okarin."

"That amounts to most of what I know about your character. You ought to have deflected that question right back to the one who queried it-- Mayuri has always been a closer friend to you than I. Though, I feel like I can say with confidence that, for all your, from my perspective, flatness, you are certainly someone living under special circumstances that could cause a highly specific demographic to identify with you, regardless of how different they may be from you in other respects. That, of course, means--" Okabe, for once, tripped on his words during a rant. "A-are you tearing up?"

"OKABE!" Ruka said, with the slow stream of tears beginning to coalesce around her eyes, "I was talking about my _b-boobs_!"

Okabe appeared genuinely shocked for once, and he equally uncharacteristically let Ruka continue to speak.

"Mayuri… She wanted me to say something to you _so badly_ , and I--, I had to ask you that or she'd start trying something! I… I'm so sorry!"

Ruka continued crying as she ran out of the room, leaving Okabe to ponder how to science his way out of this situation. Perhaps it was a risky move to make assumptions about the basic contents of a person's character, even if he hadn't actually done that.

"Small boobies will have their day," Okabe quoted, as he opted to chase after Ruka into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> "Bewitching Women at Daily High School" is a reference to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368692) excellent fic by one of my friends.


End file.
